Cute Little Incidents
by Crystal Rosen
Summary: A bunch of drabbles I made up. Mainly Valduggery. Enjoy!
1. Shotgun Romance

For once in his life, Skulduggery Pleasant was glad he was dead. The reason for this was because he was going to teach Valkyrie to shoot a gun.

They were standing in the backyard of Gordon's house, facing a board with cans stacked on top of it that Skulduggery had set up for her to shoot at.

It was a hot summer day, so Valkyrie was wearing a black tank top with a short pair of black shorts while Skulduggery had removed his jacket and had his sleeves rolled up.

He had reluctantly handed her his gun and now she was carefully examining it.

"Come here Val," he said, beckoning her before she shot herself. She walked over to him.

"Now, the key to a good shot is how you position yourself and how you hold the gun. Here, I'll show you." He gently pulled her over to him, and then held her waist.

"O.K., you want your body squared with your target, but your legs at a position where you will be able to move quickly." He felt her hips move beneath his hands as she shifted around.

He also noticed how much she had grown over the years, filling out her feminine fatigue. He shook his head, mentally scolding himself.

After she positioned herself, she held the gun out and Skulduggery slid his hands over hers. He noticed how warm her body felt against his, how soft her hands were, and how good she smelled.

Valkyrie looked over her shoulder and blushed a furious red as she saw that their faces were only an inch apart. Skulduggery made a sound as though he was clearing his throat and looked away. Valkyrie bit her lip and turned back to the gun, her face still red. Skulduggery also turned his attention toward it.

"O.K., you want to keep your eye align with the barrel and aim for the middle of the can." He felt her move the gun around.

"Then, pull the trigger." He felt her pull the trigger and heard the satisfying bang of the gun followed quickly by the ping from the can being hit. Valkyrie smiled.

"Good," Skulduggery said, removing his arms, "Try it again." She hit the next can off the board.

"Good. Now that you've got that down," he slid his hands back over hers, "You can try a one-handed shot. Now, you want to keep your legs the same so you can move, but instead of positioning the gun in the center of your body, you align it with your dominant arm. In your case, your right. Then, drop your left arm and shoot." He dropped his arm along with her, then felt her intertwine her fingers with his just as she pulled the trigger.

The shot rang out as the can flew off the board. Skulduggery dropped his remaining hand as Valkyrie twirled around to face him, her fingers still intertwined with his. He could see the small blush start to creep across her cheeks.

"You're a pretty good shot Val," he said, trying to keep his suave up. She smiled.

"I learned from the best," she said, trying her best to look cute. It worked. She bit her lip and looked down as the blush started to creep more across her face.

"Skulduggery?" she asked quietly, keeping her gaze on the ground.

"Hmm?"

"Can you teach me how to kiss?" Skulduggery froze.

"What?!" he asked, seriously doubting what she said. She looked up at him, he whole face red.

"Can you teach me how to kiss," she said, her eyes glistening.

"And how exactly am I supposed to do that?" he asked smiling, already knowing where this was going.

"Show me," she said softly, stepping closer to him.

"You think that will work?" he asked softly, leaning in close to her, there faces only an inch apart.

"I think so. After all, you are a great teacher." Skulduggery chuckled softly.

"Yes, I believe I am," he said as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Her lips were soft and warm against his. He soon broke away, and smiled down at Valkyrie, who was recovering from what happened.

"How was that?" he asked softly. Valkyrie looked up at him and thought about it for a second.

"Nah," she said, smirking, "I think I need another lesson." Skulduggery smiled as he leaned down to kiss her again. He felt her let go of his hand and slip her arms around his neck. He slipped her arms around her waist, holding her close. Valkyrie gently broke away, and then pressed her forehead to his.

"You are quite the kisser," Valkyrie said gently, a smile playing on her lips. Skulduggery chuckled softly.

"You're not too bad yourself." Valkyrie laughed softly.

"Like I said before, I learn from the best," she said as she leaned up to kiss him again.


	2. Valentine Hearts

Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!!! I'm so happy for the reviews, but I wanted to clear something up: the reason Skulduggery's "_human_" is because of the reason in my story. If you haven't read my story...then you should...no, you don't have to!!! Skulduggery met with a Necromancer and received a "_realistic illusion_", which means that he has skin and organs and the works, but that just don't function and he has to "_reset_", that is, lose the illusion and go back to being a skeleton, every so often because he will start to decompose. I hope that clears some things up, but if you have questions, just ask!!! I hope your day is full of love!!! I know Valkyrie's is...;)

* * *

It was Valentine's Day and Valkyrie Cain was spending the day inside with Skulduggery. Valkyrie was sitting in the couch reading candied heart while Skulduggery sat on the couch next to her reading the newspaper. Valkyrie looked each heart over, reading each individual message.

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie asked, cocking her head slightly, "Do you like candied hearts?" Skulduggery glanced over at her.

"I don't know. I've never tried one."

"Here," she said, handing him a small, white heart with pink writing, "Try one." Valkyrie turned back to the candies in her hand.

She turned a yellow heart over and read the red writing: _First Kiss_. Valkyrie sighed. She had not had a proper first kiss yet, despite being 23.

She didn't count Gary Price, since it wasn't really her. Fletcher had tried to score a couple of times, but usually ended up with a bloody nose or doubled over in pain from a kick in the crotch. Valkyrie shook her head and turned to Skulduggery.

"So Skulduggery, what do y-," but was interrupted as Skulduggery pressed his lips to hers. Valkyrie's eyes widened in shock, then gently closed as she savored the feeling and taste of Skulduggery's cold lips against hers.

She tenderly reached a hand to stroke his cheek as he gently broke away. Valkyrie blushed a furious red.

"What was that for?" Valkyire asked softly. Skulduggery backed up a bit and showed her the pink writing on the white heart she had handed him. She read the writing: _Kiss Me_.

"You know you don't have to do what they say," she said as Skulduggery popped the heart in his mouth.

"What if I wanted to?" he asked, a smirk on his mouth. Valkyrie blushed redder, and then flung her arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"You're such a goon," she said, smiling. She loosened her hold on his neck and pressed her forehead to his.

"So, do you like the hearts?" she asked. Skulduggery smiled.

"I do now." Valkyrie smiled and hugged him tighter.

"Happy Valentine's Day Skulduggery," she said softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Valkyrie," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.


	3. Dinner with the Parents Part 1

Hi there!!! I wrote this drabble around Thanksgiving which was where this idea came from. This was _supposed_ to be a small drabble, but it turned out into a very long drabble, so I have to post it in two pieces. I hope you enjoy this anyway and sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I was starting to get tired.

* * *

The smell of cookies filled the air as Skulduggery walked into Valkyrie's house, which she still called Gordon's. Valkyrie was bustling around the kitchen, cooking a variety of foods. As he shut the door, Valkyrie turned and almost knocked him to the ground as she ran and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're here. I was just going to call you," she said. Skulduggery laughed.

"I'm glad I'm so loved," he said, holding Valkyrie at arms length. She smirked at him and playfully hit his arm. Skulduggery laughed again and looked Valkyrie up and down.

She was wearing tan slacks with a brown sweater that fit snug around her, showing every curve. It cut down low, so she had a brown tank top on underneath. It still cut down a little low, showing off a bit of cleavage. Skulduggery raised an eyebrow.

"What's the occasion?" Valkyrie sighed and walked back to the kitchen. Skulduggery followed her.

"My parents are coming over for dinner," she said, turning to her bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough.

"Why?"

"Because I promised my mother that I would have found someone by November. So when she called me yesterday and asked if I found someone, I said yes," she muttered. Skulduggery didn't like where this was going.

"So she said that we should have dinner so she could meet him. So now I'm having dinner with my parents." She began to put the cookie dough on the cookie sheet.

"So how do I play into this equation?" Skulduggery asked, already having his suspicions. Valkyrie turned and looked at him, her big, brown eyes pleading. Skulduggery had to admit, she looked pretty adorable.

"I need you to play the role of my love interest."

"What?!"

"It's just for tonight and you don't have to do anything major, just stay for dinner and maybe answer a few questions."

"But Valkyrie, I'm still dead, I can't eat anything and won't your parent's recognize me from the reading of Gordon's will?"

"I asked the Necromancer and she said one meal wouldn't hurt you so long as you "reset" afterwards and my dad can't remember five minutes ago and my mom will be too excited to recognize your voice."

"Why me? Can't you get someone else to do it? What about Fletcher?" Valkyrie stared at him.

"Yeah, I thought not." Valkyrie nodded in triumph and turned to the oven.

"Everyone else is busy and I kind of wanted you to do it," she mumbled, opening up the oven and taking out a pan of cookies. Skulduggery felt like his stomach just jumped into his throat. He swear he also saw her cheeks turn a light shade of red. He sighed.

"I don't know Valkyrie, it's just…this seems…weird," he said, walking up behind her and examined her cookies. He went to reach for one, but was slapped by Valkyrie.

"What?! You said I could eat!" Valkyrie smirked.

"After dinner. I even made a pie." Skulduggery shook his head and smiled.

"I didn't know you could cook," he said quietly. He watched her cheeks turn red.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," she said softly. Skulduggery watched her as she bent over and out the next pan in the oven.

'Wow,' he thought, 'She has really grown. Her body looks fantastic.' Skulduggery shook his head, shaking the thoughts to the back of his head.

"So, back to the topic at hand," she said, straightening back up, "Please can you do it?" Skulduggery stared into her big, brown eyes and felt like he could fall into them.

'Why did she have to be so pretty?' he thought, shaking his head and sighing. It was getting to a point where she could get anything past him just by looking at him.

"Fine," he hissed. Then he felt a pair or arms wrap around his neck and squeeze the non-existing breath out of him.

"Oh, thank you Skulduggery!" she squealed, squeezing him as hard she could. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, seeing how perfect she fit in his arms.

"You're welcome Valkyrie," he said softly. She gently, almost reluctantly, pulled away. She smiled up at him, blushed a furious red, and then turned back to her cookies. Skulduggery smiled. He liked making her, especially since he couldn't blush back.

"So, what's for dinner?" he said, walking up behind her. She turned and smirked, her cheeks a bright pink.

"I made a turkey," she said quietly. He shook his head.

"You're outdoing yourself Valkyrie," he said, smiling. Valkyrie's cheeks flashed brighter. She turned and looked at the clock.

"They will be here soon," she said, taking the tray out of the oven, "O.K., so here is our story: We met at collage, we started dating about two months ago. We are going pretty strong and we're pretty serious. I think that should do it." As if on cue, a knock on the door rang through the house. Valkyrie ran to the door and looked back, smiled, then opened the door. Skulduggery watched as Mr. and Mrs. Edgley walk in the door and hug their daughter.

"Oh Stephanie. It's so nice to see you. It's been too long dear," Mrs. Edgley said, tears welling up in her eyes. Stephanie.

'Oh crap,' Skulduggery thought. They had forgotten to come up with a name. Skulduggery looked to see if anyone was paying attention to him, then darted up the stairs. He must have been going too fast because when he reached the top step, he tripped and fell to the floor with a loud BANG! He moaned and slowly got up as Valkyrie climbed up the stairs behind him.

"What are you doing?" she hissed angrily.

"I just thought of something."

"Yeah? And what would that be?"

"We didn't come up with a name." Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

"A name?" Skulduggery rolled his eyes. "A name for me. What did you expect to tell them: 'Hi mum and dad. This is my boyfriend Skulduggery Pleasant!'" Skulduggery took an unnecessary swallow and was quite grateful he couldn't blush because he would have been as red as the sleeves on Valkyrie's protective jacket. Valkyrie's face, however, turned a deep red and she mumbled a bit.

"So what name are you going to use?" she asked, not making eye contact. Skulduggery thought about it for a second, then came up with something.

"Lorcan."

"Lorcan?"

"Just go with me on this. Lorcan Connell." Valkyrie thought about it for a second.

"Lorcan Connell. Lorcan Connell. O.K., I think I got it." Skulduggery nodded and followed her back downstairs. The truth was that was his given name. He didn't know why he told her, but he felt that he could, so he did. Valkyrie stopped him at the bottom and turned to him.

"I think you need to loosen up a bit," she said, pulling on his tie.

"What are you doing?!" Skulduggery hissed as Valkyrie undid his tie.

"Making you let loose," she said, undoing the first couple of buttons. She took off his hat and threw it and his tie up the stairs.

"There," she said, straightening out his shirt, "Now you look more civilized for this day and age. Come on, let's get this over with." She held out her hand and Skulduggery took it, intertwining his fingers with hers. Her hand was soft and warm. Valkyrie slowly dragged him in to the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Edgley were sitting with a look of worry plastered on their faces.

"Is everything alright dear?" Mrs. Edgley asked, getting up and walking over to them.

"Oh, it's O.K. mum, just knocked over a piece of furniture is all." Mrs. Edgley smiled, then turned to look at Skulduggery.

"And this must be the lucky fellow," she exclaimed. Skulduggery smiled.

"Lorcan Connell. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Edgley." Skulduggery noticed how foreign his own name sounded on his tongue.

"And such a gentlemen," she said, pulling Skulduggery into a hug. Valkyrie stifled a giggle as Skulduggery shot her a glare. Mrs. Edgley held him at arms length, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"It's so nice that Stephanie finally has someone in her life." Skulduggery felt Valkyrie hug his arm and squeeze his hand tighter. "Isn't it Desmond?" Mr. Edgley got up and walked over to them.

"Yes I suppose it is." There was something in the way he said it that unnerved Skulduggery.

"Well, let's get on with dinner shall we?" Mrs. Edgley suggested.

"Oh yeah. Mum, dad, go ahead and take a seat and we'll bring everything out," Valkyrie said, dragging Skulduggery into the kitchen with her. She let go of his hand and headed over to the cupboards.

"I don't think your dad likes me," Skulduggery said, leaning against the counter. Valkyrie turned to him with a stack of plates in her hands.

"What do you expect? I mean, he is seeing his only daughter, his little girl with some guy. Think how you would feel. You were a dad once too you know." Skulduggery sighed.

"I'm sorry Skulduggery. I wish I could do something to make it more comfortable, I mean, it is my fault were in this anyway."

"It's alright Valkyrie. I've done this before, I can do it again. Besides, who doesn't love me?" Valkyrie smiled.

"There's the Skulduggery I know," she said, "Now take this to the table." She handed him the stack of plates. Skulduggery snorted.

"Yeah, that's the Skulduggery you know alright, your personal slave." He shook his head and walked out to the dining room.

The Edgley's were sitting at the table, apparently talking about something privet because as soon as he walked in, they stopped talking. Mrs. Edgley smiled up at him. He smiled back and set the plates down on the table as Valkyrie came up behind him with a handful of silverware.

"I'll set this, you go get some glasses," she told him. He nodded and walked back into the kitchen. He started to search through the cupboards looking for glasses.

He heard a small laugh from behind him and felt a warm hand on his back as Valkyrie appeared next to him. She reached up and pulled out a wine glass from the open cupboard.

"There you go," she whispered, handing him the glass. She smiled up at him, her eyes glistening. Her cheeks flashed red. He then felt the hand on his back slip away, taking it's warmth with it as she turned her attention to a bottle on the counter.

Skulduggery realized how much he missed the feel of a warm body against his. He shook his head and turned his attention to Valkyrie. She was messing with a bottle of red wine. He walked up behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist and taking the bottle out of her hands.

"I didn't know you knew anything about wine," he said, examining the expensive bottle of Raymond Boulard Cuvee Reserve.

"Like I said before, there's a lot you don't know about me," she said quietly, taking the bottle from his hands.

"Come on, let's finish putting everything on the table."


	4. Dinner with the Parents Part 2

Here's the second part!!! I got a little lazy toward the end and I truly apologize for it...sorry

* * *

"So Stephanie, have you decided what you are going to do from know on?"

"I don't know exactly, mum. I'm still jumping around."

"Well you better decided soon. You can't live on Gordon's fortune forever."

"I know mum."

Actually, Valkyrie hadn't been entirely dependent on Gordon's fortune. She had been making most of her money on the small detective jobs that her and Skulduggery would do on the side.

"So what do you do Lorcan?" Mrs. Edgley asked.

"Oh, I'm a detective," he replied, then stifled a gasp as he received a sharp jab in his leg. He shot a quick glare at Valkyrie who was shaking her head. Mrs. Edgley looked up at him.

"A detective? That's quite an interesting job"

"Does it pay well?" Mr. Edgley asked. Mrs. Edgley hit his arm.

"What?!" he exclaimed, "It's a liable question!" Skulduggery nodded.

"It is indeed and deserves an answer: Exceedingly so. That is, if you pick the right cases." Mr. Edgley nodded and turned back to his food.

"So," he started casually, "Are you two active?" Skulduggery froze and Valkyrie choked on her wine as Mrs. Edgley yelled at her husband.

"Dad!" Valkyrie choked, "I can't believe you just said that!" Skulduggery got up and brought her a glass of water and rubbed her gently on the back. She whispered a thank you and took a sip.

"And no," she said gently, "We're not." She glanced over at Skulduggery and blushed a deep red. Skulduggery cleared his throat. Mrs. Edgley glanced at everyone around the table.

"Well, now that we've clearly embarrassed everyone beyond belief," she shot a glare at her husband, "Why don't we finish dinner?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Val's General POV_

The rest of dinner was silent. Valkyrie kept shooting quick glances at Skulduggery and would normally end in her looking away, red in the face as he caught her eye. After everyone was done, Valkyrie began to pick up everyone's plates.

"I'll help you dear," Mrs. Edgley said, walking into the kitchen with her. Valkyire put the dishes in the sink and began to fill it with hot, soapy water. Her mother walked up next to her, a smile on her face.

"I think he's a keeper," she said, glancing over at the boys.

"Huh? Oh Sk-Lorcan," Valkyrie replied, feeling the blush creep across her cheeks. She also turned to see Skulduggery talking with her dad. She smiled at the scene.

'Everything's so perfect,' she thought, 'My parents love him, he can handle my dad, he's smart, handsome, funny, and…I love him.' Her smile faded away as she remembered that it was all fake, it would never happen.

She sighed and turned back to her dishes. Her mother turned back to her and put more dishes in the sink.

"Hopefully someday there will be a ring on that finger and you in a white dress," she said, rubbing Valkyrie's back, tears welling up in her eyes. Valkyrie bit her lip as her whole face turned beat red.

'Marriage?!' her brain screamed, 'I have never thought of marrying anybody!' She sighed.

"You know what mum?" she said, not sure why because it was only going to hurt her and her mum in the long run, "I do too."

* * *

_Skul's General POV_

Skulduggery watched as the girls came out of the kitchen and walk toward the living room. He sat down on the couch next to Valkyrie while her parents sat on the couch across from them. Skulduggery draped an arm over Valkyrie's shoulder, pulling her close so she was resting her head on his shoulder, earning a small blush across Valkyrie's cheeks.

They sat and talked for a while until Valkyrie got up to give everyone a piece of pie. They ate peacefully except for Skulduggery trying to eat Valkyrie's piece of pie. Soon the Edgley's said their goodbye's and left.

Skulduggery stood in the middle of the living room as Valkyrie walked over to him.

"Thank you so much Skulduggery," she said. Skulduggery shrugged.

"It was nothing. I actually enjoyed myself really." Valkyrie smiled, and then looked down at the floor.

"My mum says she hopes to see me married soon." Skulduggery froze.

"Married?!" he choked out, "you're not going to con me into marrying you now, are you?" Valkyrie's head shot up.

"No! I couldn't do that to anyone! No, I'm going to marry someone I want to marry." Skulduggery crossed his arms.

"So how is the rest of this relationship going to be?" he asked. Valkyrie's face began to turn pink as she bit her lip.

"I don't know," she mumbled, "How do you want it to be?" Skulduggery thought about it.

"Well that depends," he said, leaning in closer to her," We could keep up this fake relationship until you decide to break it off or we could make it a relationship until you decide to end it." Valkyrie's blush deepened.

"I think I like the second option," she said softly. Skulduggery smiled.

"I think I do too," he said gently, leaning in closer to her so that his breath played across her cheeks.

"Well I should at least get a kiss, right?" Skulduggery chuckled softly.

"That can be arranged," he said, then leaned down to press his lips to hers. Valkyrie moaned in his mouth as she slid her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Skulduggery ran his hands up and down her spine, pulling her closer.

Valkyrie broke away breathless. She rested her head on his chest while Skulduggery ran his fingers through her hair.

"I love you Skulduggery," she mumbled into his chest. Skulduggery kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too Valkyrie." Valkyrie looked up at him and smiled.

"At least you got meeting my parents out of the way." Skulduggery laughed.

"Yeah at least that's done." Valkyrie leaned up to kiss him.

"And they love you just like I do," she said, smiling. Skulduggery pressed his forehead to hers.

"And just how I love you," he said, leaning down to kiss her.


	5. Too Short

O.K....I was trying to put boxes away in my closet and I couldn't reach...that's when this popped into my head and I had to write it down. Crystal is my OC...the only thing about her is the fact that she is a Harry Potter character...so I guess that makes this kind of a crossover...anyway, enough of me!!! I hope you enjoy this little tidbit!!!

* * *

"You are too short, you'll never get all that up there."

"I am **NOT** too short, Skulduggery, I will get all those boxes up there myself _without _using magic."

Crystal and Skulduggery were both standing in her closet, surrounded by packing boxes.

"What exactly are you doing?" asked Skulduggery as he leaned against the doorframe and cocked his head to one side.

"I'm trying to organize," said Crystal, glaring at Skulduggery , "and it doesn't help with you standing there and telling me I'm short!"

"Hey, I'm just being honest," said Skulduggery with a smirk. Crystal just continued to glare at him.

Skulduggery laughed, "You will never get those up there." He pointed to the high shelf in the closet.

"You just watch me," Crystal sneered, pointing a finger at him.

"Yeah, come get me when you're done," he said, walking out of the room.

Crystal rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, I will."

**(About an hour later)**

Skulduggery was walking down to Crystal's room to see how she was doing when she came storming out of her room, muttering angrily to herself. Skulduggery cocked an eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked as she stormed by.

She muttered quietly, "I need a step stool."


	6. Interruptions

Alright this one is M-rated and you'll know when you read it...just a cute thought that popped into my crazy mind...

* * *

Valkyrie groaned as Skulduggery's cell phone went off for the third time that night. She hated it, every time she tried to pleasure him, they would always be interrupted, every single time by someone or something.

Skulduggery growled angrily as he reached for his phone on the nightstand and put a stop to the persistent ringing.

"Crux again," he muttered as he returned to the assault on her neck.

"Probably to complain about something he doesn't understand about the caaaasssse," Valkyrie replied, moaning out the last bit as Skulduggery ran a cold hand over one of her breasts.

She brought his hand up to her mouth and began to kiss it, her tongue twirling in the palm of his hand. Skulduggery stopped the attack on her neck, taking his hand back and began running it over her bare stomach.

"Maybe now he'll take the hint that nobody wants to talk to him," Skulduggery said, smiling down at Valkyrie. She smiled back up at him and traced a delicate finger along his jaw line and down his neck, then slid her hand down his chest.

"I highly doubt that," she whispered as she slid her arms around his neck and pulled him down, pressing her lips to his.

Just then, the house phone rang loudly. Valkyrie sighed angrily as she broke the kiss.

"Just let the machine get it," she muttered as she pulled him harshly back down on her letting her tongue slip into her mouth.

She moaned in his mouth as she felt his whole body press up against hers. The phone continued to ring, and then her own voice poured through the machine, stating that the person had reached the house of Stephanie Edgley and she couldn't make it to the phone so they had to leave a message after the beep. The beep soon followed and Valkyrie heard Tanith's voice pour through the machine.

"Hey Val, it's Tanith. Look, I know you're there, so that probably means that you and Skulduggery are at it again."

'You know it Tanith,' Valkyrie thought as Skulduggery broke the kiss and started down her neck.

"So try and listen over all your moans and groans." Valkyrie smiled as a soft moan escaped between her lips when Skulduggery's kisses past her collar bone and continued down her chest.

"I plan to come out and visit tomorrow, so I expect you to be there, with all your clothes on and that goes for you too Skulduggery." Skulduggery mumbled something about Tanith thinking any lower of him.

"So I will see you tomorrow and have fun with the rest of your night, not that I have any doubt that I have any doubt."

"We would if we would stop being interrupted," Skulduggery mumbled as he brushed his lips across her red cheek and dragged his hand up her leg, over her chest and cupped her cheek. Just as he said it, the house phone rang again.

"Just ignore it," Valkyrie hissed, leaning up to kiss him. She heard the machine play again, and then her mother's voice followed soon after.

"Hello, it's your mother." Valkyrie half listened to her mother drone about not seeing her and how they should get to together soon, then her mother said something about her dad leaving something at the house. She stopped kissing Skulduggery and started listening to the message.

"So your father and I are coming out to pick up the jacket and I was seeing if you were home or not," by this time Skulduggery had stopped and was also listening to the message, "So if you're there, we will see you in a bit," the machine clicked off and there was nothing but dead silence.

"Oh shit, off, OFF!" Valkyrie yelled as she pushed Skulduggery off her. She slipped her underwear on and crammed Skulduggery's shirt on.

"Where's the Bentley at?" she hissed.

"Behind the house," he replied, "I came up the back way."

"Good," she said as she left the room and ran down the stairs just as the front door opened.

"Mum, dad!" Valkyrie exclaimed as she ran over to meet them. Her mother gave her a funny look as she took in her daughter's appearance.

"Did we come at a bad time?" she asked. Valkyrie looked down at herself and blushed a deep red.

"No, I was just…sleeping, I was sleeping. The phone woke me up."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No it's fine," Valkyrie said through gritted teeth, "I've been woken a lot tonight." There was a dead silence.

"Isn't that your boyfriend's shirt?" her dad asked, giving her a wary eye.

"Uh…he…let me borrow it," she said, trying quickly to make up an excuse. In her opinion, it was worse than her saying she was asleep.

"But you came here for dad's jacket, right?" she asked, steering the conversation a different direction, trying to make them leave faster, "So, where might it be?"

"In the study, I think," her dad answered, racking his brains to remember where he left his troublesome jacket.

"I'll go get it," Valkyrie said as she ran up the stairs. She retrieved the jacket and gave it to them. She bid them goodbye and they made to leave, but her mother walked back over to her when her dad left.

"I won't tell him," she said, winking at her and nodding her head in the direction her dad had just left. Valkyrie smiled innocently. Her mother knew.

"Thanks mum," she said, giving her a hug.

"Tell him I said hi," she said, pointing up the stairs. Valkyrie nodded and her mother left.

She waited for the roar of the car, and then bolted back up the stairs. She stopped in her bedroom doorway and scanned the room for Skulduggery. She found him pacing back and forth in the bathroom with his boxers on, talking on the phone.

"Yes I understand that…But-…No, just-…Crux please just-…." Valkyrie smiled and ran into the bathroom, flinging her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"Uh…Crux?" Skulduggery said between each kiss, "I'm…going to…have to…call you…back."

Valkyrie heard Crux yelling back as Skulduggery ended the call. He slid his arms around her waist and broke the kiss.

"So, what did you tell your parents?" Skulduggery asked. Valkyrie smiled.

"That I was sleeping," she said, "and my mum says hi." Skulduggery's face dropped.

"They know?" he asked sullenly. Valkyrie shook her head.

"No, just my mum. Don't worry, she promised she wouldn't say anything to my dad." Skulduggery nodded,'

"Alright then." Valkyrie smiled and caressed the back of his neck with her fingers.

"So, are we going to finish what we started?" she asked, dragging her lips across his cheek. Skulduggery sighed.

"Without being interrupted? I highly doubt that." Valkyrie thought for a second.

"I have an idea," she said, taking Skulduggery's phone out of his hands.

She shut the phone off, then ran back into the room and unplugged the house phone. Then she ran over to the door and locked it. She walked back over to the bed and pushed Skulduggery onto his back. She knelt over top of him and smiled.

"There," she said, "Now we won't have any more interruptions."

"Whatever you say," Skulduggery replied.

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss. That's when everything on the house shut down. The power had gone out.

"Don't…say…a word," Valkyrie hissed.

* * *

So...? On a side note, I was wondering if anyone could give me any thoughts for an idea for an OC drabble and if want to be in it, just leave your OC's name, personality, power, and anything else you can think of! Thanks!


	7. Mother's Day

I really debated whether or not to post this...I didn't want to post this until Valkyrie actually had her baby in my story...but it seems that the post-this-now-or-you'll-die side of my brain won. So, I do hope you enjoy this! Just an idea I came up with back on Mother's Day.

* * *

SoValkyrie Cain sighed as she watched the rain fall down from the skies and land softly on the window she was watching out of. She was depressed. Skulduggery had been gone for almost a whole month now due to Sanctuary business. Sanctuary business that, apparently, she couldn't attend.

The phone rang suddenly, interrupting her ill thoughts about the Sanctuary. She watched as her two year old daughter, Emma, ran into the kitchen, pushed a chair up to the wall, and climbed up on it to answer the phone. Valkyrie smiled.

'Ambitious she is,' she thought as she returned to the task she had been previously doing: sweeping the floor.

"Hellwo?" Emma said sweetly into the phone, "Hi daddy!" Valkyrie looked up sharply, listening intently to her daughter's conversation.

"Yeah!" Emma shouted, startling Valkyrie. She was silent for a little while.

"Ok, bye daddy! I wuv you!" she said and then abruptly hung up the phone.

"Woah, wait a minute there speedy," Valkyrie called out after her daughter as she climbed off the chair and made to run back out of the kitchen, "What did daddy have to say?" Emma put her hands over her mouth and giggled.

"I can't tell chu!" she squealed and then ran out of the kitchen. Valkyrie shook her head.

"What has gotten into her/" she muttered to herself. She sighed and went back to sweeping.

It was Mother's Day and her Emma were spending the day cleaning, though when they attempted to do laundry, Emma resulted in putting the clean clothes they had been folding on her head and running around the house. So Valkyrie had resorted to sweeping the kitchen floor

She looked up as she heard the pounding feet of her daughter running back into the kitchen. She ran over and took the broom out of Valkyrie's hands, put it down and began pulling on her arm.

"Come on mummy, come on!" she urged, pulling her into the living room. Emma pushed her to sit down on the couch.

"What's going on Emma?" Valkyrie asked, reaching out to tickle the giggling girl. Emma squealed with laughter, trying to bat away her mother's tickling hands.

"Stop it mummy, stop it!" she yelled, falling to the floor. She took a second to breathe and stood back up.

"I'm going to kean the whole house fer chu!" she said excitedly, throwing her arms into the air. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at her.

"The whole house?" she asked skeptically. Emma nodded.

"I don't think you can do that by yourself," Valkyrie said, shaking her head.

"Yes I can mummy, now chu sit here and stay." Emma put her little hands on her mother's knees to try and keep her there.

"Ok, Ok!" Valkyrie said, raising her hands in defeat, "I'll stay. I promise." Emma smiled a toothy grin, and then ran off. Valkyrie shook her head and looked out the window.

'Well, at least the rain stopped,' she thought as the sparse rays of sunlight warmed her face.

She looked around to see if Emma was near by, then got up and crept up to her room. She walked into her bathroom and turned the water for the tub on.

"I might as well do something to pass the time," she said as she started to undress.

~.~.~

As much as Valkyrie enjoyed her relaxing bubble bath, she figured she had to go check on Emma to make sure the rest of the house was still standing. She quickly dressed and headed down the stairs, then gasped in amazement at what she saw.

The house was completely spotless. Valkyrie walked around, her jaw dropped in awe.

"I can't believe this," she murmured as she walked absentmindedly into the living room. She found Emma sitting on the couch, swinging her legs back and forth.

"Supise!" she yelled, jumping off the couch and throwing her arms into the air.

"You did all this yourself?" Valkyrie asked. Emma nodded.

"Hold on mummy, I not done yet," she said, running out of the living room. Valkyrie continued to gawk at her amazingly clean house.

'There is no way she could have done this all herself,' she thought, 'Unless….'

"Happy Modder's Day!" Emma yelled. Valkyrie turned to see Emma pulling Skulduggery into the room, a bow on the top of his hat. Valkyrie's hands flew to her mouth as tears threatened to fall from her glistening eyes.

"Surprise?" Skulduggery tried, raising his arms a little. Valkyrie ran over to him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, nearly knocking him to the floor. He hugged her back tightly.

She pulled away and cupped his face in her hands, crushing her lips to his. They broke apart when they heard a little voice call out "Eww!" and Valkyrie bent down to sweep up her daughter who was covering her eyes and hugged her close to her chest.

"Thank you Emma," Valkyrie whispered into her daughter's hair.

"You welcome mummy," she said sweetly, giving Valkyrie a big wet kiss on the lips.

"So this is what you couldn't tell me?" Valkyrie asked, rubbing noses with Emma. She giggled.

"I wanted to get chu the bestest pesant!" Valkyrie smiled.

"You both are the bestest presents I could ever get." She felt Skulduggery slip an arm around her waist, pulling her into him. She rested her head on his chest while Emma rested her head on Valkyrie's chest. Emma was soon rubbing her eyes and yawning, nestling against her mother's chest.

"I think someone's tired from all the cleaning they did today," Valkyrie whispered, rubbing her daughter's back, "Let's go put you to bed."

~.~.~

Valkyrie stood in her bedroom, changing into her night ware. She had just pulled her shirt up over her head when a cold pair of arms wrapped around her bare stomach.

She yelped in surprise, but was soon followed by a soft moan as she felt Skulduggery's cold, soft lips move up her neck.

"So, Emma is sleeping now?" he asked, his sparse breath playing across the back of her neck, giving her chills. Valkyrie spun around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes," she replied, "She is." She looked at him, her eyes glistening.

"I really did miss you," she whispered, cupping his face in her hands, gently caressing his cheek. Skulduggery smiled.

"I would miss me too," Valkyrie rolled her eyes, "But I would miss you more." Valkyrie smiled as his lips found hers. He continued to deepen the kiss, dipping her down slightly. He brought her back up, with her in a daze.

"I guess you did miss me," she whispered. Skulduggery smiled slyly.

"So, are you going to open your gift?" Valkyrie smiled, catching on. She reached up and plucked the bow off his hat, placing it on her dresser.

"That depends," she said, starting to untie his tie, "Will I love it?" He smiled.

"I think you will find it irresistible." Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

"Will it love me back?" she asked, discarding his tie on the floor and starting to work on his shirt buttons.

"Only forever," he replied. Valkyrie smiled and slid her hands up his bare chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Then yes, I would love to," she said as she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

This ending sounded much more exciting in my head...then again, so do most things...So, what do you think?


End file.
